A Knight in Shining Armor
by Kasukabe yuka
Summary: Draco selalu menyukai Hermione. Tetapi dia sudah menyerah karena Hermine selalu menyukai tom. Sampai suatu hari tidak sengaja Draco membantu Hermione. Bagaimana ceritanya ? DracoxHermione
1. Chapter 1 : One Handsome Friend

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning : Heavy OOC, cheesy **

**Pair : DracoxHermione, TheoxDaphnexAlbus**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**CHAPTER 1 : ONE HANDSOME FRIEND**

* * *

"Sudahlah theo, jangan marah.." kata draco dengan suara berat.

"tidak bisa begitu. Kau tadi tidak lihat bagaimana dia sengaja menyenggolku dengan keras depan loker ." Jawab sahabatnya, theo

Oh, Draco sangat tahu bahwa sahabatnya sangat membenci senioritas. Theo menganggap hanya karena mereka lahir satu tahun lebih cepat, mereka bisa bersikap menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, lagian kau yang salah. Kau kan yang pertama cari gara-gara sama kak Al", gumam Draco.

"Gak usah panggil dia kak lah jijik aku. Lagian dia duluan yang dekat-dekat daphne"

Ucapan Theo membuat Draco geleng-geleng. Theo dengan kak Al memang tidak bisa akrab. Kalau mereka bertemu pasti langsung cekcok. Ajaibnya, mereka menyukai orang yang sama, Daphne. Semua orang juga tahu mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat Daphne menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di SMA Persada Internasional sekolah mereka. Dan walaupun, Daphne sudah menyatakan kepada dua penggemarnya itu bahwa ia tidak tertarik pada mereka., mereka tetap mengejar-ngejarnya. Setiap ada perkelahian, pasti Daphne dilibat-libatkan. 'Ckck, gadis malang'

"Kan kau yang punya masalah dengannya, bukan aku" jawab draco sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kau kan sahabatku bukan sahabatnya dia.." ucap Theo sambil merengut.

"Ya, tapi benci sama kakak kelas kan gak perlu sampai segitunya". Melihat Theo merengut, diapun menambahkan,"maksudku kita kan teman satu ekskul".

" Ya deh ,," jawab Theo lagi dengan cemberut.

Tiba-tiba kantin menjadi heboh. Lima remaja masuk ke kantin. Murid-murid popular. Daphne masuk ke dalam kelompok itu. Selain Daphne, ada Ginny, Tracey, Sakura dan tentunya Hermione, model yang selalu menghiasi cover depan majalah juga gadis yang disukainya paling tidak sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Melihat Daphne, Theo langsung berteriak, "DAPHNE…" dan langsung meninggalkannya sendiri. Yah, Daphne memang punya pengaruh seperti ini kepada Theo.

Draco pun langsung menyantap grill steaknya yang sudah dingin sambil memandangi Hermione. Hermione memang cantik. Dengan rambutnya yang coklat, kakinya yang jenjang dan tubuhnya yang langsing, orang akan langsung mengira bahwa dia adalah tipe boneka Barbie yang berotak kosong. Betapa salahnya mereka. Hermione adalah gadis yang cerdas dengan intuisi setajam pisau. Gadis itu bahkan meraih peringkat tiga parallel dibawah sahabatnya sendiri, Daphne dan tentu saja Draco. Dia juga satu-satunya siswa yang memegang jabatan ketua untuk dua klub bersamaan, klub cheerleaders dan klub kerajinan tangan.

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika Hermione tiba-tiba memandang kepadanya. Dia menolak menjauhkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Hal terakhir yang ingin ia dengar adalah tersebar rumor bahwa ia,bek andalan klub sepakbola SMA Persada Internasional diam-diam suka terhadap Hermione, ketua cheersleader SMA Persada Internasional. Diapun hanya tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman manis dari gadis itu. 'Yah, paling tidak dia tahu cara bersopan santun'.

* * *

"Draco, kamu benar-benar gak ikut kita-kita kumpul di rumahku ?",tanya Theo kepada sahabatnya itu."Mumpung kita gak ada latihan bola".

"Ya, aku gak bisa. Aku masih ada kerja sambilan" jawab Draco sambil merapikan buku-bukunya. DIa baru mau keluar kelas saat Theo bertanya sekali lagi,

"Kerja sambilan ? Memangnya kamu lagi kekurangan uang ?"

"Enggak, Cuma mungkin itu akan terlihat baik saat aku melamar pekerjaan.", ucap Draco

Theo tersenyum mendengarnya. Sahabatnya itu memang selalu berpikiran lebih jauh dan membalas, "Ya ampun, kamu masih pengin jadi montir ? padahal, dengan kemampuan olahragamu itu, aku yakin kamu kamu dapat meraih beasiswa dari sekolah olahraga dengan mudah".

"Tidak bisakah kamu menyebut nama kerennya ?" gerutu Draco.

Theo hanya nyengir mendengar gerutuan Draco. Dia tahu sekali bahwa Draco sangat ingin menjadi montir sejak kecil.

"Menangnya ada nama keren untuk montir ?", balas Theo menggoda Draco.

"Ada. Mechanic design. Eh, aku pulang dulu kali-kali telat kerja sambilan", Jawab Draco langsung meninggalkan kelas. Dirinya memang sangat ingin menjadi mechanic design (baca:montir), walaupun ia terlahir dari keluaraga kaya.

* * *

Sahabat adalah teman yang akan membantunya di saat susah maupun senang. Atau paling tidak itu yang dipercayai Hermione sampai saat ini. Sayang sekali, sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini. Ia tidak percaya Daphne melakukan hal itu. Mengambil kuci mobilnya. Ia _nyaris_ merasa senang karena sebagai gantinya Daphne menyuruh Tom, mantan pacarnya yang masih disukainya untuk mengantarnya menggunakan mobil. Semua nyaris sukses sampai muncul rambut merah itu dengan rencana yang sama. Sialan, si Hannah itu. Tom sendiri seperti lebih tertarik mengantar Hannah . Jadi, dia demi harga dirinya memilih mengalah dengan mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya akan menjemputnya. Dan karena itulah dia disini pulang...berjalan kaki…..

Sepanjang jalan, dia menggerutu. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar bahwa ia telah dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang yang berselisih jalan dengannya. _Mengapa sih Tom mau saja mengantar si Hannah ? Memang apa yang kurang dari dirinya disbanding Hannah ? oke, Hannah memang lahir dari keluarga menyebalkan (baca:kaya) dan itu membuatnya mendapat banyak teman. Tapi plis deh, kau tak bisa bertahan di sekolah hanya karena keluargamu kaya. Tenang, mungkin saja Tom hanya kasihan._

_Ya, pasti Tom hanya kasihan_

Karena asyik memikirkan alasan tentang mengapa Tom mau saja mengantar si Hannah, maka ia pun tak melihat batu di depannya. Hasilnya, kakinya terkilir dan parahnya, hak sepatunya lepas. Dia nyaris menangis. Ini memang salahnya karrna menggunakan sepatu loubotin yang harganya nyaris sama dengan uang sakunya selama satu tahun. Tapi bukan bukan itu alasan dia nyaris menangis. Alasannya karena sepatu itu sendiri merupakan hadiah ulangtahunnya dari sang dia bisa menahan tangis demi harga dirinya yang tinggi itu.

"Hermione ?"

Hermione kaget mengengarnya dan memandang mata orang itu. Mata terindah dan wajah termaskulin yang ia pernah lihat sampai sekarang selain milik Tom tentunya.

"Draco ?"

Ops, coret kata terindah tadi. Ternyata Draco.

"Ya, kamu lagi apa disini ? kakimu kenapa ?", Tanya Draco balik.

Hermione memandang lelaki itu sekali siswa SMA pasti mengenalnya. Draco malfoy lumayan terkenal di SMAnya. Walaupun tidak seterkenal Tom. Oh, ataukah itu karena matanya selama ini hanya tertuju pada Tom ? Dan walau mereka adalah sesama murid terkenal, itu tidak menjadikan mereka saling mengenal. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas antara atlet bola dan cheerleader. 100% professional. Melihat wajah draco yang tidak berekspresi, Hermione entah kenapa merasa takut dan mulai menangis,

"Hiks…hiks….hiks.."

Draco kaget mendengarnya dan bertanya, "Eng, hermione, kenapa kau menangis ? Berhentilah. Orang-orang mulai melihat kita !"

Hermione bukannya menghentikan tangisannya. Suara tangisannya malah bertambah keras.

"Hiks….Kakiku….sakiiit….hiks….hak….sepatuku…hiks….lepas"

Dan betapa kagetnya Hermione ketika lelaki itu sudah ada di depannya dan menawarkan punggungnya untuk dinaiki. Sungguh, yang jelas mereka tidak seakrab itu sampai Hermione dapat dengan mudah menaiki punggung lelaki itu.

"Cepatlah, ini satu-satunya jalan. Mobilku kuparkir didekat sini" , seru Draco. Hermionepun secara perlahan menaiki punggung Draco dan bertanya dengan suara lemah, "Berat ya ?"

"Nggak kok", jawab draco, "Kakimu masih sakit ? Kenapa kau memakai sepatu hak tinggi ke sekolah ? Bukankah lebih enak memakai sepatu berhak datar ? aku tahu, latihan cheerleders hampir seberat latihan kami para atlet bola. Kau seharusnya menjaga kakimu."

Hermione terperanjat mendengar perkataan draco. _Draco kira siapa dia sampai berhak menggurui Hermione ? _

"Aku selalu berkendara menggunakan mobil ke sekolah, hanya saja hari ini ada sesuatu.",balasnya dengan ketus.

Draco hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Dan di sisa perjalanan mereka menuju mobil, mereka saling terdiam. Hermione sebenarnya tidak suka situasi seperti ini. Tapi, dia juga tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa dengan lelaki itu. Untunglah, mereka sudah sampai di tempat mobil Draco berada.

Ia menunggu Draco selama beberapa saat sampai suara klakson lembut terdengar. Tepat di depannya sudah ada Carerra GTS 911 terparkir dengan Draco tepat dibelakang kemudinya. Kali ini Hermione masih bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak berekspresi walaupun dalam hatinya ia takjub karena ia berpikir hanya bisa melihat mobil itu di tv. Untunglah, ia bukan tipe seperti Daphne yang akan langsung teriak dan akan menganggap mobil itu mobilnya sendiri (baca:norak).

Dan ia akan pergi pulang kerumahnya dengan menaiki mobil ini !

Ia segera masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Dan sebelum ia bisa berkata apa-apa, Draco sudah memakaikan sabuk pengaman kepadanya. Hermione tak pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki sebelumnya. Bibir laki-laki itu bahkan sangat dekat dengan telingannya membuat hatinya berdetak-detak tak karuan.

_Tenanglah, kau hanya tertarik dengan wajah tampan Draco. Yang kau sukai itu Tom !_

Tenanglah,lagipula yang terpenting,

Setelah ini ia akan pulang ke rumah dan tak akan bertemu dengan pria ini lagi.

* * *

**TBC**

**Maaf kalo jelek, pendek, banyak typo, dll. Baru fanfic pertama. Author gak muna. Review yang banyak ya. Follow sama fave juga. Hehehe  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning : Heavy OOC, cheesy **

**Pair : DracoxHermione, TheoxDaphnexAlbus**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**CHAPTER 2 : How All It Started**

* * *

Draco sedang memandangi gedung sebelah apartemennya. Jendela apartemennya memang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Dari sana terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat. Hermione. Ia tahu karena di daerah sekitar tempat tinggalnya, tak ada gadis lain yang memiliki rambut coklat muda seperti Hermione. Gadis itu terlihat sedng memainkan handphone-nya. Mungkin sedang BBM-an, chatting atau bergosip dengan sahabatnya tentang mantannya, Tom di telepon Ya, ajaibnya lagi ternyata aparteme dia dengan Hermione bersebelahan. Walaupun Hermione sendiri tidak tahu.

Dia mengingat kejadian tadi siang dan hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Rasanya senang bisa lebih dekat dengan sang pujaan hati walaupun ia tahu Hermione masih tidak begitu percaya terhadapnya. Ini terlihat dari pandangan mata gadis itu. Diapun ingat alasan mengapa ia sangat menyukai gadis ini berawal sejak setahun yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah di bulan April, Draco sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil sesekali menggerutu. Sungguh, ia rasanya ingin sekali mencekik sopir truk yang menabrak mobil kesayangannya, Carerra GTS 911 sambil menyiulkan lagu Just Give Me A Reason. Gila. Tak tahukah sopir itu hanya karena perbaikan mobil , uang sakunya harus dipotong selama satu tahun. Belum lagi proses reparasi yang membutuhkan waktu tiga bulan.

Jadi, disinilah ia menunggu bis belum pernah naik bis seumur hidupnya. Dan, sekarang, ia akan naik bis untuk tiga bulan ke depan.

Di halte,selain dia sendiri ada sepasang pasangan yang sama-sama sedang menunggu tidak mengenal gadis itu, tetapi ia mengenal pacarnya. Pacarnya Tom Riddle adalah ketua OSIS dan ketua klub sepakbola. Dan walaupun ia sesungguhnya sangat tidak ingin mengetahui kisah percintaan oran lain. Dalam waktu setengah jam menunggu ia sudah tahu segala hal tentang mereka. Salahkanlah suasana yang entah kenapa sangat sepi. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu yang selalu membuka pembicaraan (baca : cerewet), sedangkan pacarnya akan selalu menjawabnya dengan 'Hn' atau 'oh, ya?'. Sehingga sangat terlihat gadis itu nyaris bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_Nyaris._

Akhirnya bis yang ditunggu mereka datang. Draco-pun segera masuk disusul pacar gadis itu baru kemudian gadis itu. Sebelum duduk, mereka diminta membayar terlebih dahulu. Dan Draco baru sadar bahwa ia tidak membawa uang cash. Ia hanya membawa kartu kredit.

"Ano, aku bayar nanti setelah..". Belum selesai ucapan Draco, sopir bis telah melemparkan death-glare level tinggi kepadanya. Andai sebuah deathglare benar-benar bisa membunuh, mungkin Draco saat ini sudah mati.

"Kau tidak mau bayar ?!, seru sopir bis itu dengan garang.

"Eng,….Bukan gitu….maksud saya ..". Draco benar-benar tidak berkutik. Keringat mulai menetes dari dahinya. Untunglah ada malaikat penyelamat datang.

"Udahlah, ini aku bayarin", ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum kearah Draco. Beda sekali dengan senyum yang ditunjukkan banyak wanita ketika bertemu dengannya. Senyum gadis itu lebih terkesan lembut.

Untunglah, supir bi situ tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia lansung menjalankan bisnya.

Draco dan Hermione pun segera duduk. Draco langung memilih tempat duduk di belakan dan melihat gadis itu segera asyik berbincang-bincang dengan pacarnya tanpa menengok kearahnya sekalipun. Dan ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia berharap seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal menoleh kepada dirinya untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Iapun segera mencari tahu segala hal tentang gadis yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya itu. Dan iapun menemukan bahwa gadis itu merupakan sahabat dekat Daphne, cewek yang disukai Theo. Ia sering melihat mereka jalan walaupun sering berselisih jalan, ia bisa melihat gadis itu tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah menolong ia di bis.

Draco agak kecewa, tapi egonya yang tinggi menyebabkan ia tak kecewa dalam waktu yang lama. Toh, ia tahu banyak wanita yang bersedia bersamanya. Dan itu membuatnya bisa melupakan gadis itu selama beberapa hari.

Sampai terjadi kesalahpahaman kecil di Starbucks.

Saat itu siang hari sangat panas. Draco berniat membeli iced tea di Starbucks dekat rumahnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa yang menjadi kasir di tempat itu adalah tetangganya sendiri yang kebetulan sangat sangat menyukai dirinya.

"Ah, Draco selamat datang. Mau beli apa ?, Tanya si gadis kasir alias tetangganya – yang – kebetulan – sangat – dibencinya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Hai, Parkinson. Aku mau pesan iced tea..", ucap Draco sambil menelusuri menu,"dan pizza",tambahnya.

"Ah, Draco. Harusnya orang sepertimu pesan menu baru restaurant kami, date decaf pike", ucap si Parkinson sambil menelusuri tubuh Draco,"dan kita bisa makan bersama", lanjutnya lagi.

"Parkinson !", seru Draco.

" No,no, Draco. Tolong panggil aku Pansy...".

Sungguh Draco benar-benar kesal karenanya. Ia bersumpah kalau si gadis itu masih tidak memesankan iced tea, maka ia akan langsung ke dapur untuk bicara dengan manajer tempat ini langsung. Ia baru akan meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju dapur saat tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Sudahlah, aku akan pesan iced tea dank au pesan date decaf pike, nanti kita tukar di luar. Daripada begini, lama !", ucap orang itu dengan lembut.

Draco benar-benar kaget . Ia bertemu lagi dengan Hermione. Yah, walaupun sepertinya Hermione tidak mengenalnya.

"Draco, jadi kamu mau pesan apa ?", Tanya Parkinson membuyarkan lamunan Draco.

"Ah, dia pesan date decaf pike. Aku pesan iced tea", jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan senyum Parkinson tadi. Senyumnya tipis sekali, tapi sukses mencetak skor 100 di hati Draco.

Sekarang lirikan tajam Parkinson beralih ke Hermione. Ia kesal karena gadis itu sok kenal dengan Draco-nya. Ia tambah kesal saat melihat Draco terpana.

"Baiklah, ini Draco sayang dan ini untukmu, wanita jelek ! semuanya 7 $ !", jawabnya dengan ketus.

Drco baru akan membentak Parkinson karena mengatai Hermione jelek saat Hermione menenangkan dirinya dengan memegang tangannya.

Mereka pun pergi sambil diiringi Deathglare dari Parkinson.

"Ini, iced tea-mu ", ucap Hermione sambil memberikan iced tea yang dipegangnya ke Draco." Aku hanya menambahkan gula sedikit, takut kau tidak suka manis. Kalau, kurang manis, kau bisa tambahkan gula sendiri", lanjutnya.

"Hn", jawab Draco langsung meminum iced tea-nya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, dah !", ucap gadis itu langsung meninggalkan Draco sendirian.

Dalam hati, Draco merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia lebih memilih untuk meminum iced tea daripada menjawab ucapan gadis berwajah malaikat itu. Ia baru akan mengejar Hermione, saat melihat sebuah roman picisan. Sang gadis berlari sambil membawa minuman untuk pacarnya. Sang gadis berkali-kali mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena membuat sang pria menunggu lama. Dan drama itu diakhiri dengan tawa kedua orang itu. Yah, mereka adalah Tom dan Hermione.

Sungguh, Draco benar-benar butuh seorang pacar agar matanya tidak jelalatan ke pacar orang lain.

* * *

Tetapi, tetap saja, sampai kelas 12, Draco tetap menyukai Hermione. Selama beberapa bulan ini, kadar kegilaanya terhadap Hermione bertamabah.

Ia mencari tahu segala hal tentang gadis itu. Ia tahu bahwa keluarga gadis itu mempunyai toko bunga yang cukup terkenal. Ia juga tahu bahwa gadis itu menyukai coklat, selain itu gadis itu juga tergila-gila dengan band _super junior _. Dan walau, ia mencoba berkencan dengan gadis-gadis lain. Tetapi,hasilnya nihai. Benar kata orang, cinta pertama memang tidak gampang dilupakan.

Sampai berita itu terdengar …..

Hermione Granger dan Tom Riddle putus. Berita itu langsung menjadi Hot news di SMA Persada internasional. Banyak yang menyayang kan mereka putus. Tetapi, tidak sedikit juga yang senang dengan hal itu, karena Hermione dan Tom memang masuk dalam jajaran siswa-siswi most wanted untuk dijadikan pacar. Ia termasuk golongan tidak munafik bahwa ia menyukai Hermione. Ok, ia memang terlihat jahat karena senang diatas penderitaan Henrmione. Tetapi, masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Ia sudah capek menunggu Hermione selama ini.

Ia juga tahu dari mata Hermione bahwa gadis itu tidak bahagia berpisah dari pacarnya. Dan ia akan berusaha membalikkan sinar mata ceria gadis itu apapun yang terjadi. Karena sungguh, Hermione lebih pantas tersenyum daripada menangis.

* * *

**TBC**

**Maaf ya, gak bisa panjang-panjang. Lagi uts. Minggu depan, saya panjangin deh jadi 3k word. Makasih ya untu reviewnya. Review yang banyak ya, sekalian klik tombol fav sama follow. Mungkin untuk chapter depan, akan lebih cepat updatenya.  
**


End file.
